RASA
by Cho Ocean
Summary: Tentang perkiraan apa yang sebenernya dengan Kyumin dikehidupan nyata YAOI pemanasan sebelum post ff yaoi perdana..


Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : **YAOI**

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,

.

.

.

RASA

Sungmin POV

Aku tak pernah tahu jika kini Super Junior akan meraih kesuksesan yang begitu besarnya. Dulu kami hanyalah sebuah project namun kini kami begitu dielu-elukan bahkan mereka semua memberikan julukan " KING OF KPOP ". Bahagia, senang dan bangga itulah yang kami rasakan. Namun itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan hatiku. Aku merasakan ini sudah sangat lama, aku menyimpan suatu rasa dihatiku untuk seseorang yang entah bagaimana aku menggambarkannya. Bisakah kusebut cinta? Namun aku takut untuk mendeklarasikan rasa itu sebagai rasa cinta, rasa ini terasa begitu lain dan aku tahu ini salah dan tak seharusnya. Bukan aku tak tahu jika diluar sana banyak orang beranggapan jika aku dan Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan yang sebenarnya. Bolehkah aku berharap itu nyata? Ingin sekali berharap seperti itu namun aku takut untuk berharap. Yah, rasa ini kurasakan pada Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior yang mereka katakan sebagai kekasihku. Kekasih? Tentu saja bukan, dia bukan kekasihku. Apa yang mereka katakan tidak seperti pada kenyataannya, hubungan kami hanyalah sebatas hyung dongsaeng dan member super junior tak lebih seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Meskipun hari ini mengatakan sebaliknya namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mengatakan aku mencintainya kemudian membuat semuanya menjadi runyam? Ini tak semudah yang dipikirkan, banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan maka dari itu untuk menutupi semuanya aku lebih baik diam dan bersikap biasa saja dan bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap. Mereka diluar sana juga mengatakan Kyuhyunlah yang memiliki perasaan itu padaku, mereka bisa membaca dari sikap dan sorot matanya. Aku sangsi akan itu, mereka tak melihat apa yang selama ini terjadi, yang aku lihat dia bersikap biasa seperti member lain. Jadi pada kanyataannya tak ada apapun yang benar-benar terjadi selain rasa ini, namun apakah itu cukup kuat membuat kami bersama? Jawabannya tidak, tidak karena memang tidak mudah. Lebih baik hanya diam dan menjalankan seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada didalam kamarnya, duduk merenung tanpa melakukan apapun. Baru saja dia melihat atrikel yang membicarakan mengenai Seulgi dan Kyuhyun. Diam, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tahu jika berita diartikel itu tidak benar namun tetap saja disudut hatinya merasa sesak tanpa mampu diungkapkan.

" Heuhh " Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menaruh ponselnya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Diruang Tv hanya ada kangin yang sedang menonton TV, member lain sedang ada jadwal individu, dia sendiri baru saja pulang dari latihan musicalnya.

" Hei Sungminnie, kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu eoh? " Tanya Kangin saat melihat Sungmin yang tampak diam saat keluar dari kamarnya lalu duduk disamping Kangin.

" Tak apa, hanya merasa lelah sedikit " Sungmin memasang senyumanya seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

" Benar hanya lelah? Tak ada sesuatu yang membebanimu kan? " Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Kangin pun tak berniat menjawab apapun lagi.

" Hyung " Panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba, Kangin menoleh menatap Sungmin.

" Wae? "

" hmm, jika kau merasa lelah pada hatimu dan juga terlalu sering menekan rasa dihatimu apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Kangin tampak menatap Sungmin sejenak kemudian tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

" Jika kau merasa lelah dan tak sanggup maka lepaskanlah, jangan terus menahannya. Mungkin saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja namun jika sudah ada dalam batas maksimal itu akan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri, buatlah semuanya menjadi mudah dan ringan " Sungmin menatap Kangin bingung.

" Caranya? "

" Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu karena aku tak mengalami apa yang kau rasakan, namun jika aku boleh tau apa alasanmu menekan rasa dihatimu? "

" Entahlah, namun sudut hati mengatakan jika rasa ini tak seharusnya ada dan kupikir memang harusnya memang tak pernah ada namun aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana cara menghilangkannya, aku terlalu lelah dengan semuanya "

" Jangan dipaksakan "

" Huh? " Sungmin tampak tak mengerti ucapan Kangin, dengan lembut Kangin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Sungmin.

" Jika kau tak sanggup menahan beban hatimu maka lepaskan namun jika melepaskannya pun kau merasa tersiksa lebih dari kau menahannya maka jangan dipaksakan, jalanilah apa yang seharusnya kau jalani, jika lelah berhentilah sejenak dan lakukan hal yang membuat bebanmu berkurang lalu setelah itu berjalan kembali kejalan dimana seharusnya kau melangkah. Tak ada yang perlu dipaksakan karena itu semakin membuatmu sulit " Sungmin tampak menyelami maksud Kangin.

" Ehem " Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka, didekat pintu masuk sudah ada Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya.

" Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap keduanya bergantian, Kangin dengan santai melepaskan kedua tangannya dipipi Sungmin.

" Tak ada apapun " Kangin kembali menlanjutkan acara menontonnya yang sempat tertunda, Sungmin sendiri memilih beranjak menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuat minuman hangat. Kyuhyun mengekori Sungmin dari belakang.

" Kau yakin tak ada yang terjadi tadi Hyung? " Sungmin mengehentikan sejenak menungakan air panas kedalam mug nya.

" Huh? Apa? "

" Tadi, yang terjadi diruang TV, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kangin Hyung? " Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan membuat teh hangat.

" Tak ada, hmm apa kau ingin sekalian kubuatkan teh hangat Kyu? " Kyuhyun tampak tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin yang menawarinya teh hangat.

" Jika tak ada kenapa hmm dia memegang kedua pipimu? " Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu namun penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sungmin mengesap sedikit teh yang dibuatnya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Sungguh tak ada, dia hanya mengecek keadaanku karena aku terlihat lelah kemudian kau datang, sudah tak perlu dipikirkan sebaiknya kau beristirahat, aku kekamar dulu " Sepeninggalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih tetap diam menatap dalam punggung Sungmin yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

Author POV End

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sungguh terkejut saat pulang ke dorm melihat Kangin Hyung sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sungmin Hyung. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku. Aku memang memiliki perasaan itu, namun selama ini aku hanya diam dan tak berniat mengungkapkannya pada Sungmin Hyung. Mungkin mereka diluar sana ada yang melihat bagaimana aku menunjukan perasaanku pada Sungmin hyung lewat sikap dan mataku. Namun sampai saat ini aku tak pernah memulai apapun dengan Sungmin Hyung, katakanlah aku seorang pengecut namun aku sendiri memiliki banyak pertimbangan untuk melangkah kearah yang tak seharusnya aku melangkah. Bukan hanya sekedar perasaanku saja yang aku pikirkan disini namun banyak orang dan banyak pihak. Ini bukan rasa yang sewajarnya tertanan dihatiku. Tak seharusnya begini, mereka yang diluar sana mendukung agar aku dan dia bersama apakah setelah kami mendeklarasikan hubungan kami yang sesungguhnya mereka benar-benar mendukung kami yang menyimpang ini? Bagaimana perasaan bumonim kami? Saudara kami? Keluarga besar kami? Perusahaan yang menaungi kami? Mungkin sebagian orang mengatakan SM sangat kejam terhadap kami namun itu tak membuatku berfikir untuk melakukan hal yang mencoreng nama besar SM yang sudah membesarkan namaku. Memikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Member lainnya? Teman-teman kami dan juga fans yang tak mendukung kami bersama? Semua penuh pertimbangan. Sehingga yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam dan mencoba bertahan dengan keadaan yang ada. Bohong jika aku tidak sakit dengan perasaan ini, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, begini lebih baik, berjalan dijalan yang seharusnya aku melewatinya. Demi semua pihak, aku tak mau bersikap egois, lagipula aku juga tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sungmin Hyung padaku, terlalu sulit untuk aku baca namun itu lebih baik dari pada aku mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan. Jika ada pepatah diam itu emas mungkin itu benar, diam lebih baik kurasa. Biarlah mereka diluar sana menerka-nerka bagaimana hubungan kami sebenarnya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kami seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

Kyuhyun POV END

Author POV

Setelah membersihkan diri Kyuhyun menghampiri kamar Sungmin dan dilihatnya Sungmin sudah terlelep. Kyuhyun mendekat dan membenarkan letak selimut yang Sungmin kenakan kemudia mengelus lembut poni yang menutupi kening Sungmin kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin.

" Jaljayeo Hyung " Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Setelah Kyuhyun keluar Sungmin membuka kedua matanya menatap pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup.

" jaljayeo Kyu " Setelah itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

...

Aku sengaja gak tulis End karena aku ngerasa memang gak perlu menulis itu. Beberapa hari ini aku mikirin bagaimana kehidupan Kyumin sebenarnya, karena selama ini kita terlalu terbuai dengan cerita yang ditulis di ff dan video yang kita tentang mereka. Aku kayak berfikir mungkin gak sih mereka beneran pacaran? Atau mungkin gak sih apa yang kita pikirin itu beneran terjadi sama mereka? Atau mereka sebenarnya gak ada apa-apa tapi kitanya yang heboh, atau mereka ada rasa itu tapi mereka Cuma bisa diam dan tetap menjalankan hidup mereka seperti biasa atau apa yang selama ini kita bayangin emang itulah yang terjadi. Makannya aku buat ff ini, aku Cuma mengambil pemikiranku yang ada ditengah-tengah mungkin sebenernya mereka saling suka tapi kayak yah gak mau untuk melangkah jauh gitu. Itu hanya pendapatku sih, yah meskipun aku berharap suatu saat mereka memeperkenalkan yeojachingu mereka karena bagaimanapun aku masih berharap mereka normal meskipun menjadi gay bukan sesuatu yang patut disalahkan. Jadi initinya apapun mereka, tapi aku tetep dukung. Terakhir tolong reviewnya ne gomawo

NB: Ini baru FF Yaoi pemanasan aku yah, yang sebenarnya aku post saat mau libur natal, aku masih banyak tugas kuliah nanti pas udah libur aku pasti post cerita perdana YAOI aku


End file.
